The Sun and The Moon
by araraaa
Summary: "Sehun, matahari itu indah ya, selalu menerangi kita disaat-saat seperti ini." / "Lihatlah bulan itu, indah sepertimu, hyung. Sayang kau tak disini. Kapan kau kembali?" / "Sadarlah Sehun, menanti seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanmu sama dengan bunuh diri perlahan."/ "Hyung, kau... Kembali?" / "Matahari dan bulan tidak pernah bertemu." / HunHan drabble/ficlet? Molla.


Holla lalala~~~ ini gaje banget dan sudah saya peringatkan. Membuat mual, pusing dan lain lain. Hehe

**araraaa Present**

**THE SUN AND THE MOON**

**An EXO fanfiction**

**Cast: Sehun - Luhan**

**Slight Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Length: Drabble / Ficlet? Terserah dianggep apa hehe**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Disclaimer: saya selalu males nulis disclaimer. Kenapa? Karena harus nulis bahwa CAST bukan MILIK SAYA. Dan saya benci fakta unik itu/? Satu-satunya yang saya punya disini just the story~**

**Summary: "Sehun, matahari itu indah ya, selalu menerangi kita disaat-saat seperti ini." / "Lihat bulan itu, indah sepertimu, hyung. Sayang kau tak disini. Kapan kau kembali?" / "Sadarlah Sehun, menanti seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanmu sama dengan bunuh diri perlahan." / "Hyung, kau... Kembali?" / " Matahari dan bulan tidak pernah bertemu." / HunHan drabble/ficlet? Molla.**

**DLDR dan SORRY FOR TYPOS**

**.OoO.**

"Sehuuuuunnn!"

Sehun segera turun dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar sebuah suara merdu memanggilnya. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan, membuka pagar rumahnya dan tersenyum menatap namja didepannya.

"Ya, hyung?" sambil mengatur nafas, ia berusaha bertanya ada apa gerangan yang membuat namja cantik ini datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi.

"Hari ini hari libur." ujarnya dengan senyum innocent.

"Lalu?"

"Hari libur bukan hari tidur, Sehun. Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya lalu mendorong Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Cepat mandi ya! Aku tunggu disini." namja cantik itu -Luhan duduk manis disofa.

"Eoh, Luhan-ah?" sapa seorang yeoja. Luhan tersenyum manis. "Ni Hao~ ahjumma, ni hao ma?"

"Kau tau aku benci kau mengatakan itu dalam bahasa mandarin, sayang."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Lalu berdehem sedikit -untuk menciptakan suara yang baik- dan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Annyeong~ Bagaimana keadaanmu, ahjumma? Do you eat well?"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum manis lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan. "Ya, dan aku sedang memasak. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri? Sudahkah kau sarapan?"

"Um.." Luhan mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. "Kabarku baik dan aku belum sarapan. Aku punya firasat eomma keduaku ada disini sehingga aku tidak perlu repot menyiapkan sarapanku sendiri." canda Luhan yang ditanggapi tawa renyah dari Nyonya Oh.

"Apa yang ahjumma lakukan disini? Tidak biasanya. Apakah ahjumma akan mengecek Sehun mengompol atau tidak?"

"AKU DAPAT MENDENGARMU LUHAN!"

Nyonya Oh tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke meja makan dan menunggu pangeran cadelmu datang."

**.OoO.**

"Sehun! Lihat! Lihat Sehun! See!" Luhan meloncat-loncat samping menunjuk langit yang sedang cerah. "Mataharinya indah sekali!"

"Sehun! Mendongaklah!"

"Uhh.. Silau, hyung." balas Sehun sambil menutupi matanya. Luhan menggeleng pasrah.

"Sehun, matahari itu indah ya, selalu menerangi kita disaat-saat seperti ini." ujar Luhan lagi sambil menerawang. "Seandainya aku bisa berharap lebih.. Aku ingin menjadi matahari untuk Sehun. Menerangi hari Sehun siang ataupun malam,"

"Eoh? Malam itu tugas bulan, hyung." koreksi Sehun.

"Tapi bulan tidak memiliki cahaya. Ia tidak memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Cahayanya berasal dari matahari."

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya di Elementary School." Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

Luhan tertawa. "Kalau tahu, kenapa masih bicara seperti itu?"

"Darimanapun asal cahayanya, yang penting malam adalah tugas bulan untuk menerangi bumi."

"Ya. Ya. Terserah kau saja," kali ini Luhan yang memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Apakah dengan ini, seorang Oh Luhan menyerah?"

"Sehun, seingatku aku tak pernah mengganti margaku."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama, menikmati indahnya pagi hari di taman sebelum esok tak bisa bertemu karena terhalang jadwal masing-masing.

**.OoO.**

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika bayangan itu melintasinya pikirannya. Lagi-lagi, mengganggu waktu bekerjanya.

"Jangan melamun Tuan Oh, berapa kali harus kubilang, 'Sadarlah Sehun, menanti seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanmu sama dengan bunuh diri perlahan.' aku sudah bosan mengatakannya." ujar seorang namja manis yang duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, jangan katakan apapun."

"Eoh? Tidak sopan sekali kau?" omel namja itu.

"Berisik, hyung."

"Dasar tidak sopan."

Sehun terdiam.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan. Seberapa dangerous jika kau mencintai Luhan hyung."

"Sudahlah, berhenti menyudutkanku."

"Ya. Tapi aku masih tak habis pikir, sungguh. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu sesaat setelah kau mengenal sepupu terbaikku itu."

"Sebenarnya... Tuhan sudah memberikanku sebuah pertanda." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursinya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan.

"Apa itu?" merasa tertarik, namja disebelahnya sedikit menggeser kursinya mendekati Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. "Matahari dan bulan tidak pernah bertemu."

"Bodoh! Teori macam apa itu?!"

"Ssstt.."

Karyawan lain mendelik kearah Baekhyun - nama namja yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Sehun- karena suaranya yang terlalu keras.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. "Nanti pacarmu marah. Kalau kau sih, tidak akan kena omelannya. Tapi aku, semua berimbas padaku."

"Sehun, ke ruanganku sekarang!" suara sang atasan.

"Sial."

"Tapi Yeol.." Baekhyun mencoba membela sahabatnya ini.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Oh, cemburu mungkin.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Dia tidak -maksudku belum bisa move on dari Luhan hyung. Biarkan aku menemaninya mengobrol setidaknya untuk -mencegah ia bunuh diri disini."

"Sial." gumam Sehun lagi.

"Oh, baiklah."

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol kembali tertutup.

"Hei, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah aku membelamu? Hukumannya pasti, rate M untukmu. Huft.." Baekhyun menghela nafas, hukuman terberat dari Chanyeol ketika ia cemburu pasti itu.

"Apa-apa."

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang aku harus mengatakan apa-apa setelah kau membelaku?!"

**.OoO.**

Sehun berdiri dihadapan jendela kamarnya. Malam ini bulan membentuk bulat sempurna. Purnama.

"Lihat bulan itu, indah sepertimu, hyung. Sayang kau tak disini. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang kusukai dari bulan hanya ketika bulan bulat sempurna."

Sehun menoleh, suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Orang itu maju dua langkah, mendekati Sehun.

"Maksudmu... Purnama? Seperti malam ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menyender pada bingkai jendela.

"Ya.. Sangat indah. Seperti matahari kedua bagiku."

"Kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama hyung.. Pergilah..." ujar Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Berhenti meracuni otakku..."

Orang itu terdiam.

"Matahari dan bulan tak pernah bertemu kan? Mereka tidak ditakdirkan hidup bersama kan? Mereka diciptakan Tuhan untuk saling melengkapi tanpa harus bersatu..."

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang kan, matahari dan bulan dapat bertemu."

"Maksudmu... Gerhana?"

"Ya."

"Gerhana membawa efek terlalu besar, sama seperti hidupku setelah ditinggal Luhan hyung.."

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Aku membencimu menciptakan suasana super dramatis seperti ini!"

"Hidup ini penuh drama hyung.. Lagipula, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Untuk apa kau bilang? Tentu saja melarikan diri dari atasanmu yang siap menyerangku malam ini."

Sehun tertawa renyah. Sedangkan Baekhyun -orang itu- merengut kesal. "Demi Tuhan, kau menyebalkan! Aku benci harus mengenalmu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang." wajah Sehun berubah datar.

"Dan DEMI TUHAN AKU BERBOHONG!"

Sehun kembali tertawa keras. Setidaknya, melupakan sedikit masalah yang dialaminya.

**.OoO.**

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menolah, dan disana ada Luhan.

"Hyung, kau... Kembali?" tanya Sehun agak tidak percaya.

"Akhirnya setelah menunggumu kembali, kau kini kembali?"

"Kalimatmu terlalu ambigu. Kembali untuk apa? Aku bahkan tak pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kau berbohong."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Dengar Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk. "Oh ayolah kau tak perlu mengangguk begitu."

"Lanjutkan saja ucapanmu."

"Baiklah."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sehun memasang poker facenya sedangkan Luhan bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Katakan, Luhan."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Dengar Sehun-ah. Aku ada atau tidak disisimu, itu tidak penting. Yang penting aku akan selalu ada disini. Kau pernah berjanji akan hal itu kan?" Luhan meletakkan tangannya didada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku hidup atau -matipun, aku tetap ada disana kan?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Apakah kau akan mencari penggantiku?"

"Hentikan Luhan. Aku tahu kau hanya pergi sementara dan akan kembali."

"Kapan aku akan kembali Sehun-ah?"

"Secepatnya."

"Apakah secepatnya itu adalah kau menyusulku?"

Sehun kembali terdiam.

"Iya kah Sehun? Kau akan menyusulku kah?"

"Luhan. Ini sia-sia. Perbincangan ini tak berarti."

"Apakah itu sama tidak berartinya seperti aku dihatimu?"

"Kau selalu berarti bagiku Luhan. Kau akan kembali dan aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa matahari dan bulan tak akan bertemu?"

"Kau yang bilang Sehun. Kau yang bilang!"

"Kita memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu!"

"Kita bisa saling melengkapi tanpa harus bersatu!"

"TAPI KAU TAK ADA DISINI UNTUK MELENGKAPIKU OH LUHAN!"

"Margaku masih belum sempat terganti Sehun." Luhan tertawa hambar.

"Kadang Tuhan punya rencana lain yang seharusnya tidak pernah kita bantah."

"Termasuk mengambil separuh bagian dari diriku kah Luhan?"

"Ya."

Luhan berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Luhan! Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang seharusnya, Sehun."

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku disini?"

**.OoO.**

"Sehun." Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang bahu Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. "Eoh? Dimana Luhan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung yang dibalas dengan tatapan sama dari Baekhyun. "Setauku kau hanya tertidur dijam istirahat dan karena aku tahu kau belum makan makanya aku membangunkanmu."

Sehun bangkit, lalu berlari keluar dari gedung kantornya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengejarnya. "Hei kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang seharusnya!"

BRAKK!

"SEHUUUUNN!"

"Aku tahu kau akan menyusul Sehun. Matahari dan bulan akhirnya bisa bersatu. Tuhan selalu mempunyai rencana cadangan. Satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui, aku selalu ada didekatmu meski ragaku tidak disini."

"Selamat bergabung Sehun. Kita akan bertemu. Sebentar lagi."

**END**

Pada ngerti gak alurnya? Jadi ceritanya luhan itu udah mati. Tiap ada luhan disana, itu Cuma mimpi atau bayangan sehun aja. Begitu. Ini terinspirasi saat ara lagi bikin mi goreng dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas 'matahari dan bulan tidak akan pernah bertemu' dan jadilah ff ini. Seriusan ini Cuma sekali ngetik dari jam setengah sebelasan dan ini langsung publish astaga -_-

Yaudah review nee? Hehehe gomawoo.. oiya ara mau minta maaf di ff lain reviewnya banyak yg gadibales karena masalah jaringan. Kartu dan hape ara sama-sama cacad soalnya-_- tapi ara akan usahain buat bales ya;) makanya ripiu :p oiya yang pake bbm minta pinnya bisa keles-_- hehehe


End file.
